


Irytacja

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Jak powiedzieć niewypowiedziane [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Dean czasem jest hipokrytą, M/M, brak bety, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Dean czasem irytował Sama.





	

Sam czasem bywał zirytowany, głównie przez swojego brata. W niektórych przypadkach powodem był kiepski dowcip, w innych — to, że Dean był dupkiem. Jednak najbardziej denerwowała Sama, hipokryzja jego brata.

— Naprawdę, Sammy? Z Michałem? Żartujesz, prawda? — powtarzał ciągle, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Wiesz… — zaczął Sam, ale Dean mu przerwał:

— Zrozumiałbym każdego, serio — powiedział. — Ale Michał? — spytał znowu, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Sam tylko westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Dean… umawiasz się z szatanem. Naprawdę nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie — oznajmił mu brat.

— Świetnie! — fuknął jego brat i niczym obrażony pięciolatek, odwrócił się na pięcie po czym wyszedł z salonu.

 


End file.
